THE MAGICIAN
by Mathalachi
Summary: The Doctor is depressed after the loss of someone close and stumbles into a dimension called Earth Land, a world where magic is everywhere and science is mostly nonexistent. The Doctor then chooses to join the wizard guild called Fairy Tail and tries to pretend he is a wizard. Will the Doctor be able to live in a world that doesn't play by his rules?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm the author. If you have stumbled across this story then I would appreciate it if you would leave a thoughtful review. I don't care if you loved it, liked it, thought it was OK, or if you thought it was the worst pile of crap in existence. It is helpful to me if you leave your thoughts on the story so far. If you were to leave a review stating that you liked the writing but disliked the direction I was taking a certain character, I could then improve those elements. So, if you have any interest in this story at all, please leave a review.**

 **-Signing out! : D**

* * *

THE MAGICIAN

Chapter 1: Crash landing

Our story begins in the control room of the TARDIS where The Doctor is mourning the loss of a close friend.

While staring at the floor and thinking of the time he had spent with her, The Doctor had left the TARDIS on autopilot. Although in reality, The Doctor had pulled the wrong lever, causing the TARDIS to roam about through all of space and time.

For hours The Doctor's head had been empty of all thought, the space in his mind was only occupied with memories of what had once been. His trip down memory lane was jerked to a halt as the entire control panel began to spark, tremble, and explode into flames.

The Doctor reacted in shock and exclaimed, "No! Don't do that! Come on sweetie! Did I make you cross? I know I can be hard-headed, but that's no reason to blow up at me!"

The Doctor brushed charring coals off of the monitor's screen so he could see where he had crashed. The Doctor's face suddenly expressed concern, anger, and fear all at once. The Doctor turned towards the main interface and screamed, " **HOW!?** How did you get us here? How does this place even exist? And more importantly, how am I still breathing? A dimension jump like that should have torn me in ten directions!" He sighed, almost half accepting his situation and then looked back at the monitor, "Ok, let's see what information there is on this world. What's that Ms. TARDIS? Oh, that's right, there is none! That means I have to go out there and find out myself. You stay here and rest up, according to my scanner we should be right outside something resembling a civilization."

The Doctor opened the door and stepped out of the TARDIS. He was immediately surrounded by a bright, colorful landscape that surrounded a smallish town that resembled the medieval era. At the entrance hung a large sign which read, " _Welcome to Magnolia"_ and right below that was a second sign and that read, _"Home of Fairy Tail."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomer

**Chapter 2: The Newcomer**

The Doctor found this town called Magnolia very peculiar, while some things seemed very primitive, others seemed quite advanced in comparison. While the markets, architecture, and style of clothing seemed centuries behind the Earth he had just visited (keeping in mind that this was an entirely different dimension.) There were vehicles such as cars, motor boats, and what sounded like trains. After witnessing these things The Doctor had retrieved clothing and valuable jewels that he hoped would allow him to blend into this world. However, there was one man The Doctor could never fool, a man that had a nose as keen as an animal; this man's name… was Natsu Dragneel.

"What do you mean I can't buy anything with these?" The Doctor inquired. "Do you have any idea how valuable these gems are? This one is worth more than your entire family!" "Well if that's the case, please take my entire family. Clearly you are a very wealthy old geezer whom we should be honored to serve." The shopkeeper mocked. "Wait, are you serious?" The shopkeeper slammed is fists on the counter and shouted, "OF COURSE NOT! HOW THICK ARE YOU! GET OUT OF MY SHOP!" The Doctor, not wanting to cause a scene turned around and walked out without a sound.

"Hey Happy, d'ya hear that racket over there?" Natsu asked curiously. "Sure did Natsu, sounds like someone got in trouble with Cranky Old Man Tank. Whoever did it is prolly new in town." Natsu's smile spread all across his face. "Well let's go say hi and show 'em around!" Natsu and Happy ran over to find this newcomer and greet him accordingly. "Do you see him Natsu?" "Naw, but I can smell him. This guy doesn't smell anything like magnolia; in fact, I've never smelt anything like this before! This guy must be from out of country, he must have a lot of cool stories to tell. I can't wait to meet him!"

Natsu honed in on the scent of this newcomer and found exactly who he was. Happy flew quickly and stopped him right in his tracks, "HI, I'M HAPPY!" The Doctor jumped back in shock and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" "I'm Happy, and this is my pal Natsu!" Natsu walked up and began to thoroughly sniff The Doctor, and then slowly backed up in silence. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S SO GREAT TO MEET YA! You're not from around here are you? You must have been to a lot of places. You have a lot of smells on you. What's your name?" The Doctor dusted off his jacket and said, "It would be nice to meet you if you had brushed your teeth before putting them in my face. No, I am not from around here, I am not so sure about the 'smells' on me, and my name is The Doctor. Now I have some questions for you, what country is this?" Happy flew up to face him eye to eye, "This land is named Fiore, and the ground you stand on belongs to our town of Magnolia." The Doctor put his hand to his chin as he looked down to ponder things, he then stated, "Yes, I noticed this town's name on the sign as I entered. That brings to mind another question, what is Fairy Tail?" Natsu's eyes widened and he grew a big smile upon his face, "Why, we're the perfect people for you to ask! Fairy Tail is our guild; we're one of the top guilds in the country!" The Doctor looked hopeful, "Well finally, something that makes sense! I could join a guild, wait could I? Yes, I could. Tell me, uh, what's your name?" Natsu kindly enlightened, 'I'm Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's top members!" "Ah, well then Natsu, what is your guild's trade?" Natsu's face began to flash a diabolical grin, "Our guild's a wizardin' guild!


	3. Chapter 3: Joining Fairy Tail

Chapter 3: Joining Fairy Tail

"Can you believe the absurdity of it?" The Doctor questioned to no one in particular. "They believe they have actual 'wizards'! Well, whatever technology they have; mine is thrice as powerful. Just wait until they get a load of THIS!" The Doctor turned around and held his new shiny device out in show as he realized he was alone. "Oh, that's right, there's no one to impress with my gadgets anymore. Well that's fine, I'll find someone else… eventually."

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu shouted over the sounds of guild mates chatting noisily. "Yes, what is it now Natsu?" Makarov grumbled disinterestedly. "I found us a new wizard who wants to join the guild!" Makarov put his palm to his forehead in frustration and exclaimed, "For goodness' sake Natsu, that's the 3rd one this month! You've got to stop inviting people into the guild! Most of the time they're slacking hobo's with no skill! The only halfway decent one is Lucy!" "Halfway decent?!" Lucy interjected. "You know what I meant. Now Natsu, what's this hobo's name?" Before Natsu had the chance to answer, the guild's doors burst open. Smoke billowed into the building causing everyone's vision to be hindered. The only thing that was visible through the fog was the silhouette of a man who appeared to be carrying an axe. A strange growly sounding music began to play while the man spoke, "My name is The Doctor, and I am not a hobo! I am a very skilled wizard who uses sound magic!" The Doctor then stepped out of the mist, revealing his face and black cloak before continuing, "And I'm an old man!"

"It was obvious to everyone that Makarov was enthralled to have a new guild member who was closer to his age. He had way too many questions, "How old are you? How many places have you been? You seem like someone who has developed his magical powers to the maximum." The Doctor (clearly annoyed) sat there intending to never answer any of this short, stumpy man's questions. After sitting and not listening to Makarov for a half hour, The Doctor had heard enough. "That's it! I can't stand any more blathering! I've been here for half of an hour, and I am still not a member of this guild." Mirajane heard the commotion and walked over calmly to resolve the conflict, "What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" The Doctor turned to face her, a look of calm washed over his face as he was extremely happy to find someone reasonable in this world. "Well Miss, I want to join your lovely guild here but this dwarf of a master you have here won't shut up long enough for me to do the paperwork." Makarov was livid, his face turned blood red as he grew to a height as tall as the guild itself as he bellowed, **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF? IF YOU WANT TO BE A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL YOU HAD BETTER LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR MASTER!"** The Doctor knew when to back down but he was neither scared nor intimidated, "Well, that's quite the size beam you have there. Let's be reasonable now, come back down here and let's shake hands like reasonable human beings." Makarov shrank down to his normal size with a confused look on his face, "Size beam? What are you talking about Doctor?" The Doctor was suddenly embarrassed and tried to cover up his mistake, "Oh never mind that, where do I get the paperwork taken care of?" Mirajane turned around and made a waving gesture, prodding The Doctor to come along, "Follow me!"

"Alright, where would you like me to stamp your guild mark?" Mirajane asked in her usual overly cheery fashion. The Doctor pulled the collar of his cloak down to show the side of his wrinkled neck. "Put it right there."

Later in the day Natsu approached The Doctor with someone The Doctor did not recognize. "Hey Doctor, I got someone I'd like you to meet!" The Doctor wanted to take a job request and earn some of this world's currency quickly so he could fix the TARDIS. After looking at some of the parts on vehicles in this town he had noticed a few things he would need to speed up his ship's recovery, so interruptions like this were frustrating. "Yes, what is it boy?" The Doctor grumbled impatiently. Natsu excitedly reach behind him and pulled a young blonde girl who didn't look a day over 18 in front of him. "Doctor, this is Lucy! Lucy is one of our newest and most improved wizards!" Lucy put her hand out in front of her to greet her new acquaintance. "Hi, I'm Lucy! It's great to meet you!" The Doctor extended his arm out and pinched Lucy's hand between 2 fingers as if she was a foreign object, "Yes, well I'm sure it would be nice to meet you too if I weren't in the middle of finding a job request so I can buy parts to fix my ship and then leave this town." Natsu's face drooped in disappointment, "Wait, you aren't moving here?" "No Natsu, I am afraid I am but a leaf in the wind, and Magnolia is one of the many branches the wind slaps me into." Natsu walked away, his entire body flopped in a sad sag as he mumbled, "Ok well, I hope you have good luck and fix your ship without any bumps in the road." Lucy looked a little disappointed as well until her eyes narrowed and a determined look seemed to pop out of nowhere. "No! If you need to get your ship fixed then we're gonna help you!" Natsu jumped out of his funk and fire flew out of his mouth as he exclaimed, "Yeah! No way we're gonna let you do this all by yourself. After all, you're a member of Fairy Tail now, and if you're one of us; you can be sure we won't let you tackle it alone!" 


End file.
